Punk'd
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: High school, hell isn't it? Especially when you have a fire breathing teacher giving you detention for every little thing! Once the detentions pile up, how will Kouji and his new compainion, Kida, coupe? When will they snap and let the teacher get theirs?
1. The Start of the Randomness!

Chapter 1:

"WAHOO!" Takuya yelled at the top of his lungs. "A new school year!" He jumped up and down. "This means new teachers!"

"Yeah…" Koji said unemotionally. "More teachers to annoy the hell out of, then get yelled at by…" The classroom was slowly filling up with students for the new year. Izumi plopped her books down on the desk next to Takuya's. Koji had taken refuge in the desk closest to the window in the far, back corner of the room. From back there, it was easier to throw things. Better angles. It also left open a lot more possible suspects. This could be fun.

"Hey guys," Izumi greeted.

"HEY Z!" Takuya said excitedly. Koji lifted his head as a way to say Hi. A girl with brown hair leading down to her waist walked in, tugging at her skirt. She placed her one book down in a seat infront of Koji. Her crystal blue eyes glistened in the sunshine emitting from the window. She placed her foot on the seat and tied her shoe. Koji, Takuya, and Izumi looked at her odd apparel.

"Uh… Kida," Izumi said. The girl looked up, flashing her crystal eyes.

"Hm?"

"Why are you wearing tennis shoes?"

"You think I'm actually going to wear those prissy leather shoes they gave us. Fat chance! It's bad enough I have to wear this long, Virgin Mary skirt!"

"Are you not a virgin?" Koji asked absent-mindedly. She glared at him.

"Hey, bub. _You_ try wearing this thing!"

"Don't even play with idea," Koji rejected her challenge. She could have fun with this.

"You backing down?" He gave her a glance, then rolled his eyes.

"Hm."

"Tell you what. I'll wear a guy's uniform if you wear a girl's."

"I don't think so."

"Why not!" She whined.

"You enjoy wearing pants."

"You don't like your legs, do you?" Koji lifted an eyebrow.

Izumi and Takuya just stared at them. The teacher, Ms. Yukataga, walked in.

"Class. Please settle down," She said as she began her lecture. Kida leaned her head back, her hair spilling over Koji's desk. He glanced at it. Her hair was so shiny… and odd. Her roots were dark, but her ends were almost gold. He felt the urge to play with it, so he did. He picked up a pencil and began rolling the pencil in her golden locks. Takuya caught a glimpse of this and chuckled. Either Koji was _really_ bored, which was completely possible, or his little crush from the fifth grade was rushing back to him. Yes, back in fifth grade, when Kida first moved here, Koji had a crush on her. Now, Koji claims that she just annoys him. Of course, Kida was blind to the first one. She knew she annoyed him and enjoyed every bit of it. Takuya's attention was brought to his other side, Izumi.

Whether she knew it or not, Takuya thought Izumi was… happening. She moved her hand to Takuya's desk, then removed it, leaving behind a small, folded sheet of paper. Takuya looked at Izumi oddly.

"Open it," She mouthed. He did. It read, "Some teacher. BOR-ING! UH… what's Koji doing to Kida?" Takuya wrote back: "Playing." Izumi's eyes widened at that remark. She looked over to Koji. Yeah, he was playing. He was now swirling around her hair with his pencil.

Kida's head moved to the side, but she felt a slight tug as Koji continued his weird little game. She gave him an odd look.

"Enjoying yourself?" She whispered.

"Oh yeah," Koji said in a mock, perverted way. His eyes never left the pencil. Kida gave a harsh tug at her long locks, sending the pencil flying out of Koji's hands and right at Ms. Yukataga's huge feather-duster hairstyle. It got stuck. Ms. Yukataga swatted the air thinking it was a fly or something. Her hand fell over the pencil.

"What in the world?" She asked herself. She put her notebook on the desk, pulled out the pencil, and began pacing around the room. She patted the palm of her hand with the pencil. "So who threw it?" She raised an eyebrow. She was pissed. "_Who?_" She asked more forcefully. Koji and Kida stared at her wide-eyed while Takuya and Izumi forced back their laughter. Ms. Yukataga spotted the two hyenas.

"You think it's funny?" She asked Takuya and Izumi. "I will _not_ start this year off like this. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"B-But we didn't do anything!" Takuya informed her. "We just thought it was funny." Izumi let out a hardy laugh.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" She asked impatiently.

"Uh…" Kida spoke up. "It was… uh, me…"

"And me," Koji put in. "But it was an accident."

"Detention. One week. Your names?" Koji and Kida both let out a sigh. They let their heads fall on the desk with a loud BANG!

"Ow," Was their unified response.In Detention!

"AND YOU WILL CLEAN THIS ROOM EVERY DAY THIS WEEK!" Ms. Yukataga yelled out the door. Gross… the Boy's Gym Locker Room…

"Guess we'd better get started…" Kida said. "Ug. Gross." She cringed.

"It's not that bad. I have to bathe in here everyday," Koji tried to reassure her. She cringed even more.

"Thanks for that. Now I have pictures of you bathing in a garbage dump in my head. AH! Don't stand up!" Koji stared at her with the following expression: 00

"OK…" He looked away and began moping. This would take a while.2 Hours Later!

Koji ran his fingers through his hair as water splashed down on him. He was trying to wash away all the grime that had been on the floor. Kida stealthily walked over to the bench where Koji had laid his clothes. She was currently wearing a towel, towel only and her hair was pulled up. She'd taken a shower first. She grabbed Koji's school uniform and dressed in it. She laid her uniform in the spot where she'd taken Koji's. She carefully tugged on all the locks to the lockers, making sure they were all locked. Then, she locked the laundry room and the spare uniform closest. Just as she heard Koji turn off the shower, she rushed out of the locker room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Koji yelled when he noticed that his uniform was currently MIA. As a last resort when he couldn't unlock any of the locks, he put on Kida's school uniform. Hopefully, no one would see him. Unfortunately, there was a basketball game being held in the Gym, his only exit. Kida also locked the hallway exited. She planed this.

The ball dropped on the ground, currently forgotten from some jock's hands as Koji walked out of the locker room. Slowly, a roaring laughter rose from the crowd. Koji held his head in his hands as an attempt at hiding his face. Maybe, no one would know it was him.

"HEY! Look at Minamoto!" One fateful audience member pointed out. He. Was. Doomed.

CrashedmyHarley signing off! Well? Funny, funny, fun, fun? EE! FYI: I'm really not planning anything _big_ for this one. It's just supposed to be filled with humor, and maybe a little something else. I might actually come up with an idea for adventure in this one. If I do, you'll be the first to know, you lucky, lucky people. Ee.. anywho. Enjoy!


	2. How Long Has THAT Been There?

CHELLO AGAIN! Srry it took so long to update. This thing was being a pain, so I had to copy and paste the chap and... u kno, I don't think you really care... Anywho, here, someone asked if Kida and Koij were going to get 2gether. Well, I CAN'T TELL U! But, here's a hint, I'm not denying it, I'm just not confirming it either. Enjoy!

OK, I'm so pissed I'm twitching. For some reason, I can't fix the technical problems with the story right now... It was funny at first, but now it's just plain annoying... so for right now, Punk'd has no chapter one... HAHAHAHA! ISN'T THAT FUCKING FUNNY! Hoo, still pissed, stil twitching, but enjoy every chapter execpt # one for right now...

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Hey," Kida said, opening Koji's bedroom door. He paused from his sit-ups to glance at her.

"Hey," He said back, returning to his work-out.

"What cha doin'?"

"What's… it look like… I'm doing?" He said. His sentences were broken up because he was doing sit-ups while talking.

"Looks like you're checking to see if something's still there every few seconds." Koji stopped his sit-ups to give her a glare.

"What cha here for?"

"Your uniform."

"Thanks," He said irritably. She sat down on the bed.

"You have mine?"

"You'd want it back, wouldn't you?"

"Are _you_ planning on wearing it again?"

"On the desk." Kida walked over to his desk to pick up her neatly folded uniform.

"Washed?"

"Huh?"

"D'you wash it?"

"Yeah."

"Washed yours too."

"Thanks." Kida just watched as he sat on the bed and began pumping iron. They were silent for a little while.

"So-"

"Kida, I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, you were asking for it."

"I don't remember saying, 'Kida, please take my uniform, lock everything except the entrance to the gym, and embarrass me infront of everyone at the basketball game'."

"I highly doubt you'd be that specific." He stood up quickly and looked about to jump out the window. She was really pissing him off. "Koji."

"Hm."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist! You know me."

"Yeah, I do know you. That's the problem." He turned back around to face her. "I know I can't stay mad at you for very long…" He flashed her a smirk. I guess that's what you could call it.

The Next Day at School:

"Hey Minamoto. Nice skirt! What happened to it?" Some random kid asked him in the hallway. Koji just ignored them. He walked into Ms. Yukataga's class to see a very large picture of him wearing Kida's uniform. He stopped dead in his tracks. Kida came in after him, but wasn't watching where she was going, so she ran into Koji's back.

"Oh, Sorry Koji." She apologized. He didn't respond to her. "Uh… Koji?" She looked over his shoulder. She saw the picture. She ran up to it and tore it down. Unfortunately there was another one under the one she ripped.

"Hey Minamoto," Yet another kid said. "One word. _Why?_" He decided to have some fun.

"The cloth breathes." Many, UG's, could be heard from the kids. So. Wrong.

"Now, now. Class, sit down," Ms Yukataga said, walking into the classroom. She stopped when she saw Koji's picture. "Yes, well… open your books to page 10," She said, pulling down the over-head screen. Yet another picture of Koji was plastered on the screen. He began to bang his head on the desk many times.

"That's right, give yourself a concussion and give them something else to talk about," Kida said.

"If you don't shut up, the police will be asking, 'Where's the body?'."

"Aw, you're sweet!" Koji glared at her, then crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her. "HEY!"

"Quiet!" Ms. Yukataga yelled. Kida decided to continue their conversion by other means. She threw a piece of crumpled paper at Koji's forehead.

"Read it," She whispered.

_That was disgusting u kno? Saying, 'It breathes'. Gross.. _

'_Yeah, well, it does'. _He wrote back to her.

_You weirdo…_

'_I'm bored…'_

_You are _not_ playing with my hair!_

'_Who said I wanted to?'_

_You are truly odd._

'_Deal with it.'_ At this time, Takuya had intercepted the note and read it, not like Kida or Koji actually cared.

_#Lovers quarrel? #_ Takuya wrote to them.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

'_? Surely not…' _

_Surely not? What is with you and good grammar! BE A KID! Speak wrongly!_

'_Incorrectly. Ntch, ntch, you have bad grammar.'_

_I kno that you nutcase!_

'_I do not house nuts.'_

_Didn't think so... _Kida wrote, finishing the paper off.

"You dirty minded freak…" Koji whispered back to her.

"Present."

At Detention:

"So… we have to clean the _girl's_ locker room today…" commented Koji.

"Don't get any smart ideas Mr. Minamoto. I know how your mind works." Kida picked up a broom and twirled it around. "Shall we?" Koji shrugged.

"Whatever." They began cleaning. Koji picked up something from under a wooden bench that the girls sit on while getting dressed. I think guys have those too. Anywho. He was utterly disgusted when he saw it. It was a mutilated bra. "And you say guys are slobs…" Kida turned around to see what he was talking about. Her expression went from being angry to… uh… something like this: 00;;

"You've GOT to be kidding me…" As she said this, a few centipedes emerged from the cup of the bra and crawled up Koji's hand. "AH!" Koji dropped the disgusting bra and his cleaning materials as he began to swat his hand around comically in an attempt to get them off. Kida ran over to the showers and filled a bucket with water. She ran back over to Koji who was still swatting his hand around, and threw the water along with the bucket at Koji. Once wet, he stopped swatting. He spat water out of his mouth, water partially hitting the rim of the bucket since it had landed on his head.

"Thanks for that," he said sarcastically.

"No problem…" she answered nervously.

EVENTUALLY:

"Ug…" Koji started. "That was… gross. And humiliating…"

"At least no one was here to see…" But, oh, what is this? A security camera in the girl's locker room? A place where peeping toms can have a field day apparently. Little did Koji and Kida know that there were indeed people present, trying to see what crazy things these two would do today, now that they had seen Koji wearing Kida's uniform the day before.

"That was interesting…" One Tom said.

"Who knew Minamoto screamed like that?" said another.

"How long do you think that bra was there?" asked the last. They glanced at each other before starting to snicker.

"Black mail?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, yes…" they answered the same.

KJ signing off! Muwahaha! Am I evil? I wonder, how long _had_ that been there? Do you really want to know? receives many, 'uh, no's. Didn't think so. Enjoy before next chappie is revealed! Yes, enjoy your sanity and your pure mind as they both shall be exploited before the end of this fan fiction… rubs hands together mischievously. Muwahaha…


	3. A Nerdy Revenge

Mmkay, I understand that what happened last was a little weird, but there is a reason for it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kida and Koji walked along a sidewalk in some neighbor hood after they'd cleaned up from their… detention… They walked up to an apartment building, going up the stairs to the third story.

"Why do we always take the stairs?" Koji asked Kida.

"Because you always follow me, and I'm afraid of elevators."

"Why?"

"I've seen too many movies where they've gotten stuck." Kida took out a key when they came to a certain door and unlocked the door. She and Koji automatically took off their shoes and were greeted by Kida's tabby cat, Fresco. Kida gently raised the cat to her chest, receiving a small, 'meow' from Fresco. Koji closed the door behind them.

"Hey sweetie…" Kida's mother said as they walked in. Suddenly, she noticed Koji. "Oh, and hello to you too, Kida." Kida set her cat down on the island in the apartment.

"Very funny Mom…"

"So where have you two been?" Koji was getting ready to say, 'Detention' bitterly, but Kida stopped him.

"The park." Kida's mother gave them a suspecting look. "A bird did its business on Koji's shoulder." She snickered. She then rushed Koji into her room, slamming the door shut.

"What was _that_ about?" Koji questioned.

"My Mom doesn't know about the detention. After getting in so much trouble last year, she swore she'd send me to the U.S if I didn't straighten up."

"But we still have four days of detention left…"

"We'll just have to cover it up. Should be easy." Koji shrugged. Suddenly, Koji felt something crawling up his arm. His face took on the look of disgust. "What's wrong?" Koji rolled up his sleeve and… well, remember the thing with the mutilated bra? Let's just say this one HAD to be the queen. It was really big. Kida shrieked and her mother ran in with a spatula in hand.

"What's wrong, swe- WHAT THE HELL!" She smacked Koji's arm with the spatula, green guts smothering his pores. An even more disgusted look appeared over his face. "Where did _that_ come from!"

"… The park I guess…" Kida said with a horrified look on her face. Her mother shrugged then left the room. Koji looked like he was ready to cry. "Koji?"

"G-gross…"

The next day!

Koji and Kida walked into the classroom with Takuya not far behind. Suddenly, three geeks with the same hair style and matching glasses walked up behind them.

"Hey Minamoto…" Koji turned around to the three headed science geek.

"What?"

"Lets talk… in private…" They said, motioning for Takuya and Kida to go away.

"Lets not."

"Or… should we share a little information with the class?"

"Share whatever you want…"One of them grabbed his pony tail, a mistake they would never again make. Koji swiveled around and grabbed the geek's wrist, squeezing harder and harder until it turned blue. "Don't. Touch. Me." He threw the boy's hand down and walked into the classroom. Kida and Takuya walked in after him.

Once they were at their desks, Takuya asked, "What was _that_ all about?"

"Who cares?" Koji said.

"I do. What were they going to share?" Kida said.

"And again, who cares?"

"You should."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna ruin your rep, do you?"

"Falling for their so-called blackmail would have ruined my rep worse than whatever they think they can do. Takuya decided to step away from the conversation, thinking he could have a much calmer chat with Izumi, and maybe even ask her out…

"Hey Izumi."

"Hey, what's up with them?"

"Some geeks were trying to blackmail Koji."

"What happened?"

"He cut of the circulation in their wrist."

"Nice."

"Hey, you doing anything tonight?"

"No."

"Wanna go get a bite to eat, maybe a movie."

"Ah, the classics, huh?"

"What?"

"Sure, it's a date."

"Great." Suddenly, their attention was brought to their left as Kida was now yelling at Koji.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK! How dare you!" Kida yelled, on foot on the seat of her chair, on foot on the top of the backing of the chair, on hand in a fist at her side, and the other pointing at Koji's forehead. Koji leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You were sticking your nose in my business."

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"Maybe if you bring your voice down I'll feel grateful." And wouldn't you know it, Ms. Yukataga was standing right behind Kida, tapping on her shoulder. All anger slowly disappeared from Kida's face and was replaced with a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and nervousness.

"That's another week. Another outburst and I'll be calling your parents," the teacher told her. "You too Mr. Minamoto." Koji uncrossed his arms as disbelief struck is features.

"What! Why me!"

"I'm sure you had something to do with this." Koji glared at the teacher's back as she turned around to start her lesson.

Sometime later that period!

One of the three geeks had slipped away from the pack and snuck up behind Koji. He gently pulled Koji's shirt collar away from his shirt. He lifted a spider, black with bony little legs, up and slipped it into Koji's shirt. A shiver ran up Koji's spine. He could feel something crawling down his back. He began slowly hunching over as his eyes got larger and larger. He grabbed a hold of Kida's hair and tugged hard.

"OW!" She yelled. "Koji! YOU JER- what's wrong?" She asked, turning around to see Koji's horrified face.

"Something's in my shirt…" He said quietly.

"What?" Koji gasped as he felt it slip into his pants.

"AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. He jumped up and began dancing around until the spider fell out of his left pant leg.

"What is the meaning of this!" And outraged Ms. Yukataga screamed. "ONE MORE WEEK! And I'm calling your parents, both of you!" She pointed to Kida who had screamed at Koji just a moment earlier had you forgotten. Kida banged her head on her desk. She. Was. Dead. Oh, and Koji's rep had just plunged down the toilet.

KJ signing off. OK, who else out there has arachnophobia? I do. I have it majorly. sigh Spiders… cringe


	4. To America or Not To America

SORRY! SOOO SORRY! HERE READ REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE COOKIES!

-Coughkouichicough: You have it too? I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS CRUEL WORLD! . . I see eight legged freaks…

Chapter 4:

Koji and Kida stood in the boy's bathroom, mops and buckets in hand.

"I'm dead…" Kida said quietly.

"I don't think your mom would actually send you back."

"I do… she'd done it before. Back when we lived in London. She sent me back to the U.S."

"You set fire to the school cafeteria."

"Yeah, but she still did it." Koji poured water on the floor and began mopping.

"I think we should get started…"

"Yeah." Kida grabbed a rag from her bucket and walked over to some porcelain thing on the wall resembling a water fountain. "Why do you have a water fountain in here? Isn't there one right outside?" Koji looked at her over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of her getting ready to take a drink…

"THAT'S NOT A WATER FOUNTAIN!" He yelled at her. She stopped before she got to turn the handle for the water.

"Then… what is it?"

"A… uh… urinal." Kida took like, thirty step back.

"AAAH EEK!" Koji sweated. She was fourteen and so dense…

After cleaning the bathroom and not drinking from the urinals:

"See you in the after life?" Kida asked as she and Koji were ready to go their separate ways.

"Yup… grounded for a month…"

"Going back to the U.S to live with Aunt Katy…" Both sighed. They waved to eachother and walked away.

At the movies:

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Takuya yelled as some monster gobbled up some blonde girl on the screen. A loud, high pitched scream came, and it wasn't from the movie.

"Takuya!" Izumi scolded in a hushed voice. "Quit screaming!" He was hiding behind his jacket.

"B-But… I'm scared!"

"I thought _I_ was the one wearing the skirt!"

"You are. If I was… there would be a puddle on the floor right now…" Izumi stared at the frightened boy with this expression: 00;;

"Gross."

At the Minamoto's:

Koji walked through the front door, threw his backpack in the closet, and slipped off his shoes. He walked into the dinning room and sat down in the seat, waiting for his father to be furious. But, his step mother entered instead.

"I got a call from your school today," she said sweetly.

"I know."

"Wanna explain it?"

"Everything was an accident. See, first, I was bored in class, so I started playing with Kida's hair with my pencil, but she tugged on it and it flew into the teacher's hair…"

"Alright."

"Then, Kida and I got into a fight and didn't hear the bell ring…"

"OK."

"And… a spider went down my shirt and really creeped me out, so I grabbed Kida's hair… reflex I guess…"

"So… none of it was on purpose?"

"Not one single thing. And now, Kida's mom is going to send her back to the US because she got detention."

"I doubt Kida's mother would do that. Not if Kida explained what happened. Oh, and how long do you have detention?"

"No idea…"

"Alright."

At Kida's House:

Kida stealthily walked through the front door and slipped off her shoes. She began to sneak into her room when a very loud noise came. "Kida Elizabeth Washington!" Kida froze in her footsteps.

"… Y-Yes…?"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"W-well…"

"Today!" Kida sat down on the couch, staring at her feet.

"We didn't mean to do anything… See, Koji was playing with my hair and I tugged and… his pencil went flying into Ms. Yukataga's hair."

"His pencil?"

"Yeah, he was putting his pencil in my hair…"

"Why?"

"He was bored." Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. The _other_ two things…"

"Well… I got mad at Koji and started yelling so I didn't hear the bell ring…"

"Why were you mad at Koji?"

"I… don't exactly remember…"

"Kida…"

"These three guys were going to black mail him, but Koji didn't fall for it… and… yeah, that's about all I remember…"

"And the last thing?"

"A spider crawled into Koji's shirt and he reflexively pulled my hair. I yelled at him. It went down his pants. He did a dance…"

"So… why did you lie to me?"

"You said you were going to send me back…" Her mother's face went blank. She sat down next to her daughter.

"Kida… I was angry…"

"But you've done it before…"

"We were in debt. I didn't have enough money to take care of you…"

"You still did it…" Her mother wrapped her arms around Kida. Kida allowed tears to flow down her cheeks.

"Kida… You're not going anywhere…"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Kay." Then, there was a beep from her mother's bedroom.

"Oh, that'd be my alarm clock. I gotta go sweetie." She kissed Kida's forehead. "Be sure to eat."

"Yes ma'am." Kida's mother raced out the door so she could get in an extra shift at her job. Kida walked over to the fridge and began hunting for some delicious morsel to pounce on when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kida said, answering the phone.

"Yes, hello. Is this Ruth Washington?"

"I'm sorry, she just went out. May I take a message?"

"Yeah. Tell her that she'd better have that money by tomorrow, or else." She dropped the phone as the dial tone came.

KJ signing off! Yeah, short… deal with it. I'm hungry… Oh, and there aren't any cookies.


	5. Steam & a PiggyBack Ride

Chapter 5:

"Hello?" Koji said as he answered the phone.

"Koji!" Kida's voice came from the receiver.

"Kida? Hi."

"I have a problem." Koji gasped.

"Your mom's actually sending you back to the US!"

"No! But, some guy just called for her and said that she better have the money tomorrow or else!"

"What?"

"I think my mom's in trouble again."

"Huh?" Kida rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, you're supposedly smart, figure it out!"

"Supposedly?"

"KOJI!"

"Maybe she was… I dunno, buying something… or selling something… or…"

"Hm."

"Look, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Ok, it's obviously _something_, but I'm sure that this something is nothing to worry about."

"Huh?"

"Forget it."

"Forget what you said or forget this something that you are confusing for nothing?"

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Kay… I'll try not to worry about it… Oh, are you in trouble?"

"None."

"Ditto."

"See? Another example of you worrying over nothing."

"Another?"

"Good-bye Kida Washington."

"Good-bye Little Hojo Minamoto." Then she quickly hung up. She knew how much Koji hated it when people compared him to his father. His exact words were, 'I'm nothing like that lying, back stabbing, greedy bastard!' He almost punched Kida when she explained to him that they _did_ share the same last name. She knew that by tomorrow he would have figured out a way to murder her and may actually go through with it.

The Next Day:

Kida stealthily walked through the school hallways, checking in every direction before she moved into another hall. Koji was going to kill her and she was going to be ready for it. Then, a certain blonde girl appeared infront of her.

"Hey Kida," Izumi said while waving.

"Hey… have you seen Koji?"

"Yeah, he's in the classroom. He's real steamed about something." Kida sweatdropped and Izumi noticed. "_You_ wouldn't happen to know anything about it, _would_ you?"

"I… uh… called him Little Hojo…" Izumi's jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Maybe…" Izumi began backing up.

"I-I shouldn't be here… I'm in danger just standing next to you!" Izumi then proceeded to run away screaming. Kida sweatdropped even more. Dramatization, much?

"Maybe I'll just hang out in the girls' bathroom today…" No sooner than she turned to head into the girls' facilities did a certain black haired boy show up, steaming like a tea kettle in the middle of July, (HEY! My birthday's the third of that month!).

"Ki-DA!" he yelled angrily. Kida jumped then cowered at the sight of Koji's angered expression.

"Y-Yes Koji-san?" Koji pushed her up against a wall by her shoulders.

"HOW DARE YOU DO-."

"Yes! I know! It's just… The opportunity was there and I just couldn't pass it up. Besides, you said that you could never stay angry at me for long, right?" Koji glared at her before letting go and sighing.

"Yeah, yeah…" Koji stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking back to class. Kida, feeling the tension dissolving, ran up behind him and jumped on his back, wrapping her hands around his neck. "WHAT THE!"

"Give me a piggy-back to class, will you Koji-san?" Kida asked with her utmost cute-ness. Seriously, she had the rosy cheeks and all. She nuzzled his neck playfully.

"Don't push it…"

"Fine." Kida tried to jump down but found it currently impossible. Koji had gabbed a hold of her legs and began walking. Smiling, Kida re-wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to class.

"Just don't call me that…" Koji said from far away, as if fading away really.

"Yeah, I won't."

"EVER again."  
" I understand."

"Seriously, if you do I won't be held accountable for what happens."

"I GET IT!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, _I'm_ the one carrying you, remember?"

"HMPH!"

"Think we could use anything here, Boss?" One of those geeks from before asked in some dark room surrounded by monitors. One of the monitors had Koji and Kida on it.

"Nah," the 'Boss' said while pushing up his glasses. "Everyone knows that Koji and Kida were meant to be together. This is just nature taking its course." The geek began to turn away until a light bulb went off. "Unless we _tamper_ with Mother Nature… hee, hee, hee…"

Later At Detention:

"This room… is so pink..!" Koji said as he stared into the girls' bathroom.

"I know… it's dreadful…" Kida added. "Well! Guess we better get started!" Koji reluctantly walked into a stall. He stopped when he noticed a small silver trash can hanging on the wall.

"Hey, what's with this trash can? Why's it 1, in here and 2, on the wall?" Kida raised an eyebrow, but when she realized what he was talking about, an evil look appeared.

"Dunno. Guess you should clean it though…"

"Whatever." Wait for it… "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hm?" She sounded oh-too-innocent. Koji held up a bloody pad.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Kida tried to hold in her laughs but couldn't help it. "WAS SOMEONE CUTTING!" Kida suddenly stopped short. "This is no laughing matter! We gotta tell someone!" Koji tried to run out of the bathroom but Kida stopped him, whispering something in his ear. His. Face. Went. Blank. "Uh…" Men. They are 100 dense…

KJ signing off! Tee, hee, hee!


	6. Oatmeal

I KNOW! I KNOW! READ! HAVE A COOKIE!

Chapter 6:

Koji vigorously washed his hands in the boys' bathroom sink, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Something like, "Damn women and their problems," yeah… Kida stood in the doorway, rolling her eyes.

"As if you haven't touched blood before," Kida said as if she were annoyed or something. Koji snapped his head around.

"It's not the blood I'm freaking about!" Kida raised an eyebrow.  
"Then what is it?"

"I'VE NEVER TOUCHED ANYTHING THAT'S COME IN DIRECT CONTACT WITH... UNMENTIONABLES!" Some crowd of people passing by turned their heads away from their conversation and to the cause of the disturbance. They slowly turned their heads back around and mouthed, 'freaks' in unison.

"OK..." Kida said turning around and walking out of the bathroom. The geeks behind the surveillance camera smiled evilly. They did the whole palms together, jazz finger deal, completely missing the pads of their fingers.

"Well, Boss, I believe this could be used for something..." Geek one said.

"Indeed," Boss replied. "Now we know the truth. The ever so popular Koji Minamoto is a virgin and we have the hard core proof to 'back this baby up!' Now... all we have to do is get them to argue about anything and blame it on this..." The two other stooges looked up, utterly confused. "Forget it."

The Next Day:

"I hate school..." Kida said with her head on the desk.

"Ditto..." Koji agreed, also with his head on the desk. Izumi sat down at her desk, glanced at the two, then immediately passed Takuya a note sprayed with perfume with hearts inked in cringe pink around his name. She even batted her eyes... Takuya glanced at it then put on his 'pimp' smile. He opened it. It read:

_Takuya, I had a really great time last night when you SPILLED COKE ALL OVER MY SKIRT! ONE WORD BUDDY, SMOOTH! REAL SMOOTH! BE GREATFUL I HAD SPECIAL DETERGANT FOR THAT! The brand is called Idiot Proof Stain Removal. The bad thing is... well, y'know that saying, 'You make it idiot proof, they'll make a better idiot' WELL YOU BETTER PROVE THAT WRONG MISTER! Wanna go do go carts?_

_--Love Izumi_

_PS: DO NOT ORDER THE COKE!_

Takuya blinked then gave her a thumbs up in approval.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kida yelled, standing up to Ms. Yukataga. "We didn't even _do_ anything!"

"Another week for swearing Miss Washington," Ms. Yukataga cooed. Takuya and Izumi sweat dropped.

After Detention:

"I'll show her!" Kida said under her breath.

"What're you going to do?" Koji asked, cleaning his hands with a moist toilette. Kida spun around.

"You'll see," she said with a smile. Raising an eye brow, Koji followed her. Kida grabbed a bucket from the girl's locker room and marched into the girls' room on the 6th floor. She filled the bucket with water and walked over to Ms. Yukataga's room. Thinking she would have to pick the lock, she pulled a bobbie pin from her hair and began fiddling with the lock. Koji opened the door with one turn of the knob. "Kill joy..." Kida said. "Help me."

"Help you what?"

"Help me put the bucket up here."

"Why?"

"To prank Yukataga! Why else?"

"A classic prank?"

"For a dinosaur like her, she wouldn't recognize a prank if it _weren't_ ancient."

"Good point." Helping Kida with the bucket, Koji came up with something brilliant.

"We can do better," he said out of the blue. "Let's add oatmeal." Kida raised an eyebrow.

"And where would we _find_ this oatmeal, hm?"

"Teacher's lounge?"

"That might work..."

The Next Day:

"Kida tells me you guys are pranking teach," Izumi said, skipping down the hallway to Koji. Koji shrugged.

"It's a bad prank. We could da far better, but we had limited resources."

"You're speaking weirder than usual."

"Deal with it." Izumi stuck her tongue out. Just then, the principal walked up to them with Kida right behind him.

"Mr. Minamoto," the large man spoke, "Come with me." Koji nodded and followed next to Kida as Izumi made the immature ooh sound.

In The P-Man's Office:

"I would like to discuss your compulsive detentions..." this meant they were going to be lectured for a very long time...

In Da Classroom:

"Everyone, take your seats..." Ms. Yukataga said as she closed the door. Suddenly, a bucket of water spilled right behind her and she gasped. Takuya hit his desk out of disappointment.

"Wait," Izumi whispered. "Kida promised they wouldn't miss." Ms. Yukataga pulled on the string that was attached to the bucket, causing a second bucket filled with oatmeal to fall on her. She squealed. Luckily for Koji and Kida, they couldn't get blamed for it...

KJ signing off! SORRY! SOOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


	7. HOOKER ON THE LOOSE!

Hey... I think Ima stop apologizing for taking so long to update. At least I stay in touch, ne? I ran out of cookie dough, so here, eat brownies instead...

Frodo007: Thank you for noticing,

Gogglehead Lover: I'm glad you liked it.

Catwarrior: You really loved it:lonesome tear: I want to thank the little ppl!

Kouzumi93: Was it really that funny? Well, yay for me!

Konfused Kitty: I-I rule? WOWY! NO ONE'S EVER SAID THAT TO ME BEFORE! Or... maybe they have and I was never actually zoned in to hear them say it... THANK YOU!

Chapter 7:

"Where are we going?" Kida asked, being dragged along by Koji.

"You'll see..."

"I DON'T WANNA!" Kida mock cried. Kida grabbed a hold of a lamp post and clung onto it with all her might. Koji looked back at her with a look of exhaustion.

"C'mon Kida..."

"Not until you tell me what we're doing!"

"We're meeting some people." Kida's grip loosened.

"People?"

"Yeah, y'know, those fleshy things that make noises that sound like words." Kida glared. "C'mon!" Koji said, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to run with him again.

Once they arrived at some park type thing:

Koji was leading her to a bench surrounded by people. There were Takuya and Izumi, so she felt slightly relieved. Finally they slowed.

"Ah, here they are!" Izumi said, standing from her spot on the bench. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Guys," Takuya began, "This is Kida Washington. We've known her since the fifth grade." The larger of the other two people grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hello Kida, so glad we could meet, I've heard a lot about you! I'm JP!"

"Hi JP..." She said slowly. "Could I have my hand back?"

"Oh, right!" As JP let go, the smaller boy stepped up and waved.

"I'm Tom."

"Hi Tom!" Kida was glad he wasn't going to shake her hand too...

"Where's Kouichi?" Koji asked suddenly. _There's another? _Kida asked herself.

"Dunno. Haven't seen him..." Takuya said lowly.

"How many people am I meeting?" Kida asked out loud.

"Kouichi's left," Izumi said. She noticed Kida's slightly shocked face. "You didn't mean to say that out loud, did you?" Kida blushed then shook her head.

"Not really." She looked up and saw Koji, only with shorter hair. "OH MY FUCKING GAWD! KOJI, YOU CUT YOUR FUCKING HAIR!" Kida yelled, pointing at the stunned boy who was panting a few feet away from her.

"One... who the hell (pant) are you, and (pant) I am not (pant) Koji...whooo..." He said.

"Uh... Kida, this is Kouichi..." Takuya said while sweatdropping. Kida walked over to Kouichi and began circling him like a hawk.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you and Koji clones or something?" She asked while holding her chin in her hand, elbow in other hand.

"No..."

"Hm... same black hair... same blue eyes... you look like you'd be the same height and weight... your skin tone is pretty close..." Everyone double sweatdropped.

"We're twins..."

"I GOT IT! YOU'RE TWINS!" Koji smacked his forehead.

"Right..." Koji said after Kouichi basically gave her the stink eye. (Rocket Power reference. Haven't seen that show in forever.) Koji dragged his hands down his face. "Kida, this is my brother, Kouichi... Kouichi this is Kida..."

"Hi Kouichi!" Kida stuck her hand in the air and waved. Kouichi lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey..."

... wait for it...

"WAIT! YOU NEVER MENTIONED A BROTHER!" enter anime fall here

After Everyone Gained Consciousness.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just dense..." Kida apologized. Kouichi waved his hand slightly.

"Ah, it's alright. I know a few people like that..." Kouichi replied.

"I guess you do technically know yourself..." Koji added. Kouichi glared.

"You're just jealous 'cause you know I'm hotter than you." Koji anime fell. Kouichi laughed compulsively.

"OFF TO THE CAFE!" Takuya yelled as he marched off, the others at tow.

Later at some Cafe:

"YUM! SCONE!" Kida yelled, stuffing a scone into her mouth.

"What was this place called?" Izumi asked, curiously looking around at all the English things she was suddenly surrounded by.

"Starbucks..." Takuya replied, placing a tray of coffee down on the table. Koji and Kouichi stared at the scones and poked them twice at the same time. AW! CUTE! A mischevious grin appeared over Kida's features. She grabbed the scone in front of Koji and forced it down his throat. He yelled incoherent curses through the scone lodged in his throat. Something like, 'Damn bitch! Fuck you.' Kouichi glanced at her, then to his choking brother, then back to her. He quickly ate the scone.

At Takuya's Home, Place, THING! (Gawd I'm Hyper)

JP cracked his knuckles as he gloated about how his was going to kick everyone's asses at cards.

"ESPECIALLY YOU KOUICHI!" he suddenly yelled. Kouichi shrugged.

"It's not my fault you always lose," Kouichi said. JP pointed a finger in his face.

"You're cheating, some how, some way... I know..."

"If you want me to stop winning, then perhaps you should stop dealing me all the good cards." Kida let out a small laugh.

"He's got a point there," Kida said. JP backed away in defeat, waving a small white flag. Takuya returned with some chips and a pack of cards.

"OK," Takuya said in a cheesy fifties voice. "The name of the game is Dare Poker. At the end of each turn, the person with the most chips dares the person with the least. The person with the least must do it, no matter what, ya see?" he pretended to huff on an invisible cigar.

After A Few Rounds Just Because I Don't Feel Like Writing Every Round:

"AW!" Koji yelled as he lost about half of his chips to Takuya. He had the least... again. And to make matters even worse... Kida was chip holder.

"Alright Koji... It seems I get to once again give you a dare." She settled herself in her chair as if thinking of what to make him do even though she already knew what she was going to say. "You've already had to stuff ice down your shirt, put Icy-Hot in your boxers, chug one gallon of milk, strip and run down the street yelling, 'I'm a pretty pony' and confess your love to our cafeteria lady who asked you to marry her... I think... I'm going to... Make you dress up like a girl, heels, make up, bra, everything!" Koji whimpered. Kida and Izumi dragged him into the bathroom as they began rummaging through their bags and Takuya's mother's closet. A half an hour later, he came out wearing a hooker outfit, a shirt that covered his chest only, a micro mini, ripped panty hose, really big, chunky shoes, long fake nails, and really bad make up. His hair was in some messy up-do. He blushed and glared at the same time. Kida burst out laughing while Izumi ran into the other room to laugh. Kouichi walked up to his brother and grabbed his hand.

"Why miss," Kouichi said sarcastically, "How much do you cost?" Koji glared even more.

"Don't make me slap you," Koji said. Tom and JP walked around him, inspecting how the girls did. Once they got behind him, they fell over laughing. They forced Koji into a thong...

"SMILE!" Takuya yelled as he snapped a picture on his camera phone. Koji set off after Takuya down the street.

"Was that Minamoto?" some people from their school questioned as the two rushed past them.

KJ signing off. There is a dirty version where the card game doesn't exist. I dunno if you guys would want to read it... :blush:


	8. Attack of the Mistletoe

Hey there peeps. Guess what. Some stupid virus infected my poor Joe, (My computer) and now I am reduced to writing in wordpad instead of my beloved Word, and I have to write on an old style laptop until my puter ish fixed. Also, my original Christmas Special got deleted... along with all my chaps of Class S, Class S Part 2, A New Life, and my other fanfictions I was gonna share with you and now I can't... WAAAAAAAAAH! Oh, but I can still give you the dirty version for chapter 7. That I have written on a piece of paper... which I hope no one will find... so if you want it, e-mail me. But don't use the one that specifies. I never check that one. E-mail me at instead. I check that one often. ,. NOW ON WITH THE SPECIAL!

Christmas Special, Compliments of Crashed:

Koji and Kida walked along the crowed sidewalks of Christmas Eve. There were people pushing and shoving in and out of stores, cramming in their last minute shopping. A large man dressed in red, (aka Santa for you complete idiots out there. Just kidding) rang a small, golden bell as he yelled his 'ho, ho, ho's' to the people walking about. Some people, including Kida, dropped some change into the tin can next to him.

"Ah, good ol' Christmas Eve!" Kida yelled as she stretched her arms in the air. Koji rolled his eyes, staring at the ground with his hands stuffed in his pockets, as usual.

"I don't see what's so special about this holiday..." he muttered. Kida gasped.

"It's Jesus's birthday!''

"So? I'm not Christan. Big deal..." Kida gasped again before appearing right in his face, pointing a finger.

"SO! Christmas is a time for joy and cheer! It is a time for a family to gather around the table, enjoy eachother's company,and talk about eachother's day! Then, they gather around the tree and partake in the ritual of eggnog chugging while opening gifts that they gave to eachother to show how much they care!"

"Sounds like something we do on a picnic." Kida placed a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Kida resumed walking, Koji following. "Anyway, Christmas is a magical time, I mean, we got off school for a whole month because of it! There must be something you're missing."

"Whatever..." Kida suddenly stopped, staring at the image on the television displayed in the store window.

"A Yule Log!" Koji raised an eyebrow.

"And what's the point of that?" Kida sighed.

"Each member of a family makes a wish for the new year on it and when you burn it, your wish comes true!" Koji stared at her blankly.

"How cliche..." Kida playfully slapped his arm.

"Get over it." They resumes walkin once again, passing a group of kids beating up a glowing Rudolf in someone's lawn. They hardly noticed that they walked into a housing development.

"Everything about this holiday is cliche," Koji said quietly.

"So you've noticed. Now that the secret is out, I doubt there is any reason to keep it from the world."

"Very funny..." Kida frowned.

"You're being very quiet... is there something wrong?"

"It's none of your business." They stay quiet for a bit, marveling at the lights people had put up on display. Well, Kida marveled, Koji just stalked after her. Why hadn't she noticed it sooner? Duh, there was something wrong. Koji had never mentioned anything about his Christmas breaks before. She also knew Koji wasn't very close with anyone in his family besides Kouichi. She heard very little about all three of his parents. His dad was a jerk, his step mom he ignored, and his mother he didn't speak to much. Then, an idea hit her. She lached onto Koji's arm and began dragging him in the opposite direction they had been going.

"What are you-"

"Spend Christmas at my house, huh?" Kida asked while running with her arms around Koji's.

"Uh..."

"Then it's settled!" Koji struggle to get out of her grasp.

"No Kida..."

"Why not?" Koji stuffed his hands back into his pockets and began walking back the way they had come running.

"Christmas and I don't go well together..." Kida huffed.

"Christmas can't get along with anyone, it's not a person."

"SInce when are you one to mention technicalities?" Kida ran up to him again and tried to grab his arm, but he dodged her.

"Koji..."

"See you in a month... go spend time with your mom..." Kida stood still as Koji walked away. She had been defeated, there was no getting around that...

She walked in the opposite direction of Koji, her hands also stuffed in her pockets. _Why doesn't he like Christmas?_ she wondered. Her mind raced with all sorts of stupid ideas. _Maybe his family is from the circus and they have to walk the tight ropes every Christmas for everyone, but Koji is uncoordinatated and the ropes cut his feet up! Or, maybe his mom is a psychic and she predicted that he would never like the colors red and green, so there for he would always hate Christmas!_ After she reached those two ideas, she decided it best to just drop the subject.

She turned the corner and ran into a stop sign before realizing that she walked past her house. WAAAAAAAAAAY past. She sat down on the bench, waiting for the bus. She sat for about three minutes when someone sat down next to her.

"Evening Kida," a kind voice called to her.

"Hm? Oh, hey Kouichi," she greeted Koji's twin.

"What're you doin out so late?" And it just occurred to her that it _was_ indeed very late. The streets were practically vacant.

"I could ask you the same question..." She eyed him. "What _are_ you doing out here?"

"I asked first."

"I was walking around with Koji. Now I'm trying to go home." Kouichi frowned.

"Koji, huh?"

"Now your turn." Kouichi smirked. "Hey, I answered you. You need to answer me. It's only fair."

"It would be, wouldn't it?"

"HEY!" Kida yelled as the bus came and Kouichi quickly boarded it. Kida followed, taking a seat next to him over the old woman with the shopping bags. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the woman with the shopping bags departed. "So?" Kida said after the bus got going again.

"So what?" Kida smacked his head. "OW!" He rubbed his abused temple.

"Answer me," she said with more force.

"I'm just going around."

"Around... town?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Avoiding home."

"Why?" Kouichi glared and smirked at the same time. He really was quite maniacal at times...

"You like interrigating people?"

"Love it."

"Hm." It was obvious that he had no intention of explaining himself to her. She'd have to make him talk. She stared at him and completely missed her stop, not that she honestly cared or anything. Her mother was out with her friends anyway. She continued to stare at him. He didn't even twitch. She then began to poke him repeatitivly. At first it was every few mintues. Then she quickened her pace to the point where she was poking him so fast that there had to have been a bruise by now. He showed no signs of backing down. _He's good_, she thought. She'd have to roll up her sleeves... which she did... which she exadoratedly did... She cackled evilly. Kouichi felt the need to sweat drop, but his urge subsided when Kida began tickling his sides. He burst out laughing, rolling all over the seat and on the ground, laughing so hard he was crying.

"I GIVE! I GIVE! MERCY! MERCY! UNCLE!" he yelled.

"HM!" Kida placed her hands on her hips in triumph. "That's what I thought... Now are you going to answer me, or am I going to have to tickle you again?" Kouichi tried to catch his breath.

"Don't, I'll tell you..." Sighed a few times until he was breathing regularly. He sat on the seat again, motioning for Kida to sit next to him. "I don't want to go home. Not today... not Christmas... My mother's always in tears on Christmas. See, my mom and dad got married on Christmas... My mom also discovered she was pregnant with me and Koji a few days before Christmas..."

"It sounds like a lot of good happened on Christmas... why hate it?"

"I wasn't finished. Mom and Dad got divorced on Christmas. That was also when me and Koji were separated. Then mom and I were in a car accident on Christmas when I was 8. I almost died. Then mom lost her job on Christmas Eve the year after... ever since then, she's been upset because she couldn't pay for gifts. I just assume not be home, let her have her alone time."

"Oh... ouch..."

"This is the only day when I wear all black..." It was the first time Kida noticed, but... he was wearing entirely black. A black hoodie, a black T-shirt, (she could see the collar) black cargos, black Vans with marker covering the red Vans logo, even a black baseball cap. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Kida grew a smirk. "What?"

"Would you be willing to have a pleasant Christmas?" Kouichi blinked.

"I suppose..."

"GOOD!" As the bus stopped, she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Where are we-"

"Shut up and trust me, kay?"

"Uh... whatever...?"

Hey! MY FIRST CUT SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! W00T!

Izumi walked over to the door after she sat down her eggnog. "JP! Use a coaster!" She twisted the doorknob, greeting Kida with a large grin. "Merry Christmas Kida!" Kida followed Izumi in, still dragging Kouichi behind her. "K-Kouichi? Hey! Merry Christmas to you too! I wasn't expecting your or Koji! This is-"

"She dragged me here..." Kouichi informed her.

"Oh, well, STILL!" She smothered the gothic looking boy with a hug.

"In with you!" Kida yelled, pushing Kouichi next to JP. Takuya then began to burst out laughing.

"What?" Kouichi and JP asked at the same time. Takuya, stifling his laughs slightly, pointed up. The other two followed where he was pointing, then realized the most dreaded thing had happened. Ever heard the song, I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus? I have, but it should be changed to Kida Made Santa and Goth-Boy Kiss. In case you can't get the clues, they're standing under mistletoe.

"Yet another reason why I hate Christmas," Kouichi grumbled.

"You gotta do it…" Tom urged. "It's in the rules." JP and Kouichi blushed. (Don't worry, they don't like each other like that. I'm not that mean)

"Hold on, let me get my camera!" Izumi squealed while rushing into her room. Not wanting their humiliation to be publicized, they quickly pecked each other and sat down on the couch before Izumi could return.

"Aw…" she said when she came back. "You did it without me…" She pouted before sitting down next to the coffee table. Kida headed towards the door.

"Be back in a few!" she said, opening the door. "There's something I still have to pick up."

"OK! Come back real quick Kida!" Izumi yelled as the door closed.

"What'd ya think she's picking up?" Tom questioned.

"Koji," Izumi, Takuya, and Kouichi all said at the same time.

"Figured."

At The Minamoto Residents:

Kida walked up to their front stoop, caught her breath, and rang the door bell. She waited for a few moments before she could hear footsteps from inside. Kounsei (That's the Dad's name, right?) greeted her. Well, it was more of a grunt, but oh well.

"Hi, Merry Christmas! Is Koji around?" she asked. Kounsei shook his head.

"He's probably at the harbor. That's where he usually is. If you find him, tell him dinner's in the fridge." And with that the door closed.

Kida took off in the direction of the harbor. She ran in and out of alley ways, trying to avoid the dark ones and the main street. It was after dark, you see. She'd heard too many stories and watched too much tv to be so stupid as to let herself be caught in some maniac's plan for revenge in some weird situation that could only belong to the Jerry Springer show. Wow, that was a long sentence. As she came upon the harbor, she noticed a rickety old fence blocking her way, so she hopped over it, catching her plaid skirt on one of the wires.

"AH SHIT!" she yelled as she landed hard on the ground, her skirt ripping. She took a close look at it. The rip went up the side of her leg, but luckily her underwear was still hidden. She checked her arms and face for scrapes. Once finding she had only minor ones, she took off again, checking under piers and benches for Koji. She finally found him under a very small pier, staring out at the water, throwing an occasional rock. She sat down next to him, Koji barely acknowledging her.

"Hey," was her only greeting.

"Hey…" He threw another rock. "What happened to your skirt? Looks like you were at a club or something."

"I… tripped…"

"Did you now?"

"Hardy har…" she said while playfully punching him. They stayed quiet for what seemed like hours.

"Why'd you come here?" Koji asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Is it wrong to be out at the harbor at night?"

"For someone as paranoid as you? On Christmas Eve? At," he checked his watch, "10:52? Yes." She stuck her tongue out.

"Well… someone like me can't walk home by herself at night, on Christmas Eve, at 10:52-"

"53 now."

"You ruined the moment!"

"What moment!"

"This one! It was all mushy and you mushed it!"

"I mushed the mushy?"

"YES!" She stood up and turned her back to him, playfully pouting. "And now I'm not talking to you."

"You? Ignore me? That's a laugh." She stayed quiet. "Silent treatment, I'm so scared."

"I thought I heard something… hm… must be Santa's Reindeer."

"Don't tell me you still believe in Santa!" he said, standing up and walking over to her.

"I never said I believed in Santa! I believe in his reindeer is all."

"Whatever." Koji grabbed her arm and began dragging her away from the pier.

"Where are we-"

"I'm walking you home. Before I 'mushed the mushy' you were about to force me to do that, weren't you?"

"Somewhat…"

"Hm." He dragged her out of the harbor and walked around the fence she tripped over. Her jaw dropped when she saw the opening.

"AH!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't know there was an opening!"

"Around the fence? Yeah." By this time, they had stopped walking.

"This is where I ripped my skirt!"

"Really?" Koji looked at the fence closely, now seeing the dent and a piece of cloth on the metal. He burst out laughing.

"HEY! IT HURT YOU JERK!"

"Sorry," he took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, pfft (laughs) wrap this around you. (laughs some more)" She jerked it out of his hand and did what she was told. Then she started laughing.

"What?" Koji asked at her sudden mirth. Before he knew what was going on, Kida reached over and kissed his lips. He blushed violently, causing more laughter from Kida. "W-What was that for!" Kida pointed up. Someone had put mistletoe on their window sill, hanging for unsuspecting passerby's.

"Dang plant," Kida laughed. And then Koji pulled her close to him and kissed her back. She blushed a violent red as well. She blinked. "A-Are we going to sit here and make out all night?" Koji shrugged.

At Izumi's Party:

"So… is she coming back?" JP asked.

"Probably not," Izumi and Takuya said in unison.

"Figured."

CrashedmyHarley signing off! Aw. Come on, group Aw. AAAAAAAAAW. Season's Greetings to you all. I would to a Hanukkah one and a Kwanzaa one, but I don't know enough about that holiday to do them, sooooo… tell me about it, and maybe I will. Anywho. Once again, Season's Greetings, don't get caught in under the mistletoe unless you're with Koji, and don't drink the eggnog. You never know who's gonna spike it.


	9. Give Me Novacaine

HEY! If u guys haven't noticed, I decided to mix chappie 9 and 10 TOGETHER! They just seemed to go like that. So, I need to fix the old chappie 11 so it says chappie 10 instead. GLAD WE COULD CLEAR THIS UP,

* * *

Hey again. Srry, I couldn't find the original Chappie Nine. It was on a floppy... So, now I have this one that I have re-written! The original was much funnier... considering this one's kinda sad... and is just leading into something... Anywho 

_This features_ - Kouji writing.

**_Give Me_** - Takuya writing.

**Novacaine** -Kida's memory.

_/by Green Day/_ -Give Me Novacaine by Green Day.

Chapter 9:

Kida stared at her wall for what seemed to be hours. She finally got bored of the same old color and glanced at her calandar. May 11.

"Happy brithday Ryu..." she muttered. She curled up in a ball on her bed and cried softly as she sat in darkness. Her alarm clock read 12:13 AM.

At School:

"Hey Kida!" Kouji said as he slammed against her locker. "What's up?"

"Hey..." she said as if she were dazed. She shut her locker and walked away, saying nothing more to Kouji. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did I do something?"

In Class:

Ms. Yukataga lectured about something or other, as she always did. And as usual, Kouji paid no attention to her. Kida was leaning her head against the window. Usually, Kida doodled something on her paper or tried to pass a note to Kouji at this point of time in class. (Whoa... I phrased THAT awkwardly...) She didn't today, and it was worrying him. He ripped a piece of paper and wrote, _Are you alright?_ He then passed it to Kida. She didn't even notice it. This made him frown.

"Kida," he whispered. She didn't respond. "Kida!" he whispered again. She still didn't reply. He poked her with his pencil, but she still didn't move. He ripped another piece of paper and wrote something on it, passing it to Takuya. Takuya took it quickly and read it, frowning at its content. It read: _Something's wrong with Kida, and I don't mean she's pissed. There's something MAJORLY wrong._ Takuya wrote something and passed it back.

When Kouji recieved it, he smirked. **_Should we cheer her up by messing with the teach?_** Kouji nodded. Takuya laid his head down on the desk and began snoring very loudly.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Ms. Yukataga yelled. She marched over to Takuya's desk, her back facing Koji. "MR. KANBARA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Takuya drooled. Kouji balled up a piece of cotton and placed it right under Ms. Yukataga's collar. She shot up, feeling the sudden tickle of the cotton ball. She began reaching down the back of her shirt for the cotton ball. "OH MY! WHAT IN THE-!" Takuya lifted his head, took out his cell phone, and snapped a few pictures of Ms. Yukataga freaking out.

"Heh, heh," Takuya muttered. "Right next to Kouji as a man whore..." Kouji smirked at the number they just did to Yukataga. He glanced at Kida to see if she was enjoying it too. Sadly, she didn't even raise her head. This made his smirk disappear and his frown return.

At Lunch:

Kida sat at the table, swirling around her mashed potatoes in her gravy. She had a dazed look in her eyes and it scared Kouji to death. He stared at her until Izumi and Takuya came back to the table holding hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouji asked, glancing at her again. Izumi examined her, noting how pale she looked and how dull her hair was.

"She looks sick..." Izumi concluded.

"If she was, then she'd be at home!" Takuya corrected. Kouji threw his fork down on his tray.

"Takuya's yelling and she didn't even notice!" Kouji bellowed. "KIDA!" Kouji yelled at her. She never flinched, didn't move an inch. She just stared into space and continued to swirl her potatoes. Kouji's eyes shook and glazed over. "Kida..."

After School:

Kida walked out of the school, listening ot her cd player. Give Me Novacaine by Green Day was playing.

_/Take away the sensation inside. Bitter sweet migraine in my head. It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind. I can't take this feeling anymore.../_

**"I can't stand you!" Ryu yelled.**

**"RYU!" Ruth yelled back.**

**"I'm leaving and I'm never coming back! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" **

**A younger Kida hid in the closet with the door cracked as she watched her big brother leave again. She backed into the wall, closing the door completely. She sighed as she curled into a ball, trying to stop the tears from flowing. **

_/Drain the pressure from the swelling. This sensation's overwhelming. GIve me a long kiss good night and everything will be alright. Tell me I won't feel a thing. Give me novacaine./_

She barely noticed tears flowing down her cheeks from the memory. _I can't even remember what he sounded like..._ she thought. Suddenly she was thrown against the concrete wall and was forced to stare into a pair of dark sapphire eyes.

"What is wrong with you!" Kouji screamed at her. "I've been yelling at you for the past five minutes and you don't even answer me! And all day today! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE A HANG OVER!" She tried to back into the wall, finding she had no such luck.

_/Out of body and out of mind. Kiss the demons out of my dreams. I get the funny feeling that's alright. Jimmy says it's better than here./_

Kida just stared at him. He looked so angry.. and... worried... Before she knew what she was doing, she reached up and kissed Kouji's lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace. Kouji blushed, slightly caught off guard. Before long, he pushed her away. "Answer me." he said forcefully, demanding obedience.

"I..." Kida tried to say something, but couldn't. She didn't know where to start... and frankly, she was trying to forget.

**"Mom...?" Kida asked.**

**"Hm?" was her mother's reply.**

**"How long do you think he'll be gone this time?"**

**"Oh, I don't know..." **

"I'm sorry," she finally got out.

"Sorry!" Kouji yelled. "I have been freaking out all day! And you tell me sorry! Kida, what is wrong with you!"

"It's May 11... that's what's wrong..."

"What?"

_/Drain the pressure from the swelling. This sensation's over whelming. Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. Tell me I won't feel a thing. Give me novacaine./_

Kida rushed passed him, trying to not let him see the tears swelling in her eyes.

"KIDA!"

LATER ON:

Kida hung her legs off the side of the bed with her cd player playing, although her head phones weren't completely on her head. She still had that same dazed look on her face. There was black paint spread all over her walls. Her many posters were ripped and scattered. In her hand was a pristine letter that was un-opened. She didn't look as though she was planning on opening it either.

With Koji and Taky:

"I don't know what's wrong with her!" Kouji yelled as he and Takuya walked down the sidewalk.

"Did you try asking?" Takuya asked. Kouji glared at him.

"Well, DUH!" Kouji stopped, staring at Kida's apartment building. "Should we go in?" Takuya shrugged and they began walking up the stairs to her apartment door. Once there, they rang the bell a few times, no answering coming. Kouji jiggled the doorknob, finding that it was unlocked. He stepped in, but Takuya placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to come back.

"We shouldn't..." Takuya said.

"You wanna get to the bottom of this or not?"

Takuya sighed. "Yeah..." With that mattered settled, they walked in, finding a a room that looked as if a hurricane went through it.

"She's been in here..." Kouji commented. They wormed their way in,hopping over the couch to get to Kida's door. It was locked. KOuji began banging on the door. "Kida?" he called. "Kida, are you in there?"

No answer.

"Kida?" Takuya called as well. There was still no answer.

"Watch," Kouji warned Takuya as he hit the door with his side, smashing through it. Kida didn't str from her place on her bed. She barely glanced at the boys.

"KIDA!" Takuya yelled. He ran over to her, Kouji at tow. Kida showed no intention of greeting them.

"Kida, what's going on?" Kouji asked gently. She didn't answer. (Pretty obvious she didn't) Kida was really starting to piss him off, Kouji I mean. "Kida! JUST SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!" Takuya was knocked over by Kouji's yelling. His eyes were turned into spinning swirls.

"Something..." Kida said in a raspy voice. This REALLY pissed him off. She knew damn well what he meant!

Kouji threw Kida over his shoulder, carrying her out of the messy apartment and leaving Takuya in his unconscious state.Kouji was surprised by her lack of character as she didn't fight him or even protest as he carried her away. He could have had his way with her right then and there and wouldn't have heard a word of complaint! No that he WOULD but...

He carried her down the street, recieving many unwanted stares, but he really didn't care whether they stared or not. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. And besides, with Kida in her current state, she probably couldn't even tellthere was still day light.

Once he arrived at the harbor, he set Kida down under the pier, sitting next to her.

"Talk to me," he demanded. She just stared at the ground with the same dazed look in her eyes."Kida!" She continued to stare. "Don't make me hurt you." She should have to blink at some point... Kouji huffed, giving up the fight. He didn't want to actually hurt her...

"...Ryu..." she said quietly.

"Huh?" said Kouji. He wanted to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Did she just speak?

"Ryu..." she said again. Tears began filling her eyes. "H-He-" she began choking as she tried to speak. Kouji patted her back, trying to help her breathe.

"Take it easy. Breathe." As he said this, she couldn't help herself. She threw herself at him, burrying her face in his chest. Watching the sobbing girl in his arms, Kouji began stroking her hair, attempting to calm her. He regretted having yelled at her.

She eventually stopped, but left her head where it lay. When he realized she'd stopped. he tightened the embrace, then pulled away, noticing her still dazed eyes.

"You ready to talk about it?" he asked her. She nodded, leaning back against the pier.

"Ryu... my brother... today's his birthday. He left 7 years ago..." she sighed. "I was 7, he was 18. He had left before, but this time, he didn't come back. I remember running after him... he told me he hated me." She could feel her eys beginning to water again.

"Kida..."

"He sent me a letter about a week later but, I never opened it. I was afraid of what it might say..." Tears started rolling down her cheek. Feeling hopeless as what to do, Kouji meerly leaned his head against the pier. Kida laughed, wiping away her salty tears. "Heh, look at me! It's been 7 years, and NOW I decided to cry? It's so stupid!" She laughed some more.

"No, it's not," Kouji told her. He frowned. "There's more, isn't there?" Kida stared at him for a moment, showing no intention of speaking. (I've been saying that line a lot in this chapter) "It's alright, you don't have to-"

"He died." Kida began sobbing as she spoke. "He died! Yesterday, they found his body in a dumpster! They think he was murdered, but I know better!" She began screaming. "He's dead! HE'S DEAD!" She doubled over, clutching her stomach as if she were ready to hurl. In one swift movement, Kouji scooped her into his lap, holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth as the sun set in the distance...

About 2 Hours Later:

Kouji helped Kida flip the couch back over as they finished cleaning the main part of the apartment.

"Do you think I need to see a shrink?" Kida asked as she sat down on the couch. Kouji sat next to her, slightly shocked by her statement.

"No."

"Mom thinks so... that's where she's been since this morning..." Kida glanced at the clock, 9 pm. Her mother's been gone for ovre 12 hours.

"Read it," came Kouji's voice.

"Wha-what?"

"Read it, read that letter."

Kida blinked. Kouji's face was stern, so she thought it better to not beat around the bush. She pulled the letter out of her pocket. That letter was the last thing her brother ever gave her, the last thing he will ever give her, and the last and only thing she will ever have to remember him by... he didn't particularly like being photographed... She neatly opened the envelope, careful to not rip the pristine paper. She pulled out the folded piece of notebook paper. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what her brother had to say...

There were four short words written on it, words that made her smile.

_Remember, I love you._

And that was all he had to say. For 7 years, that letter wanted to send the message that her brother loved her. The dazed look in her eyes slowly disappeared. She read those words over and over, able to imagine her brother saying them. She was amazed that she could remember his voice. She turned to see Kouji's stern, yet worried face. She gave him a warm smile, showing that everything would be OK. The pain of her brother leaving would never fully leave, and the stinging of knowing she wouldn't see him again in this lifetime would scar her, but everything would be OK.

"Whoa... what a fall!" Takuya said, coming out of Kida's bedroom. He held his head, his eyes still swirly circles. What'd you forget he was there? "HEY! You're back to normal! Y'know, your room's a wreck!" Kida laughedslightly softer than she usually did, but that was good enough for now.

* * *

KJ or Crashed, or however I sign this thing, signing off! This is probably the most intense chapter I have/ will ever write for this story. Tell me, did ya like it? Can n e one else out there sorta kinda relate to it?To those of you who can, I'm sorry, and I want you to know, this chapter is only half fictional. 


	10. YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?

Hey ppl! I got 6 reviews last chap.

foxyvulpixie: I know, it was sad... So u like the funny? YAY! I GLAD U LIKE IT!

Dude: I'm sorry about ur dad... i can kinda relate. Weird, huh? I relate to my story and I relate to my reviewer who relates to my story. lol. Anywho, so you've been reading fer a while? THEN KEEP LETTING ME KNOW UR THERE! PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

Konfused Kitty: his name is Ryu. But hey, that's OK! I know, Kouji wastrying his best.I made Takuya do that for comic relief. Did it work?

Tay: Thanx Tay... ur de best

Kouzumi93: Only kinda? ok. Thanx. I try.

Nakarame-Scarlet: U envy me because I have 44 reviews? O.O U know, there are ppl with over a hundred, right? But even so, some of the best stories, (not saying mine is or anything) have less than 20 reviews. Seriously.

Mmkay, now I need to celebrate! A NEW LIFE HAS OVER A THOUSAND HITS! W00T! NOW ALL I NEED TO DO IS UPDATE IT!...

ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! Oh, and if you've noticed, I don't do the disclaimers on the chaps because I have a general disclaimer on my profile. N e who! ON WITH THE FUNNY-NESS! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

ha...

Chapter 11:

"Wakey, wakey!"she yelled at the bundle in the bed. Kouji lifted the pillow off his head to see a dark silhoutte standing over him. He merely groaned a replaced the pillow. "Kouji, get up!" the dark figure yelled again.

"Never..." Kouji moaned, turning his head away from her. Kida walked over to his window, drawing back the dusty curtain to let in the sunlight. This recieved another pained groan from Kouji.

"It's two thirty!" she informed him.

"And?"

"And it's time to get up."

Kouji pulled the covers over himself. Sighing, Kida walked back over to his bed and plopped herself down. She stared at the calendar on the wall. "Only one month left in school..."

"Yeah, and we STILL have detention..." he mumbled.

"Yeah..." she said dreamily, laying back down on the bed. "Our record's gonna be hard to beat come next year..."

Kouji finally sat up, figuring she wasn't leaving. "I'd prefer to not have a record..."

"Well... we ahve to go out with a bang anyway..." Her comment recieved an interested look from the boy. "What should we do?"

"Something with syrup..."

"Syrup!" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything with syrup yet..."

"Hm..." Kida hummed as she stood and paced the room in deep thought. Finally, she sank into the chair at Kouji's desk. "It has possibilities..." She did the infamous finger-tip-touching gesture. Kouji merely shrugged, then decided to stretch, yawning in the process. Suddenly, the door was pushed open the rest of the way, surprising the two teens incredibly. Kida fell out of the chair.

"Y'know..." Kousei, Kouji's father, began, "Most times when a teenage girl and a teenage boy are left in a dark room together, they don't discuss ways to prank their teacher..."

"Dad, do you WANT us to have sex?" Kouji's bold statement made Kida fall again.

"No, I was just expecting it is all..." And with that, he closed the door.

"What the...?" came Kida's response.

"Don't ask..."

After Ji-san Got Dressed! (Ji-san is my nickname fer Kouji)

Kida ran her fingers down the glossy-blue finish. The wires vibrated slightly at the touch.

"Hey," Kouji greeted as he ran a towel through his long locks after his shower. (Don't worry, he got dressed in the bathroom.)

"You play?" Kida saked, pointing to the blue guitar.

"Why else would it be there? Decoration?"

"Funny..." Kida glared playfully. She picked up the guitar, spun it around in her hand, then tossed it to Kouji.

"CAREFUL!"

"Play," was all she said. Kouji blinked.

"Play... what?"

"I dunno... something!" Kouji shrugged, but placed his shoulder strap around his GASP! shoulder and began to play the tune to The Chronicles of Life and Death by Good Charlotte. "I-I know that song..." Kida whispered, then before she knew it, she was singning along. Kouji hit the final chord while falling to his knees and head banging. This recieveda pillow to the headfrom Kida. And thus, yet another pillow fight was born...

AT SCHOOL!

"Class..." Ms.Yukataga said as she walked into the class room. "I have a wonderful surprise for all of you!"

"She's resigning and commiting suicide?" Kida whispered behind her to Kouji. He grunted, attempting to keep his amusment silent.

"We're hosting a school play!" The entire class groaned. "Now, come on. It's not that bad... Now, we will have nominations for who will be the male and female rolls, then we'll place those names in a hat and draw them. Infact, we're going to do that for all the parts..." She reached behind her desk, grabbing a tall top hat, a pen, and a piece of paper.

"Do we have any nominations for the malelead?"

Many hands shot up, but most of them went down after the first two names were said:Hiei and Kurama. (HEY YOU TWO! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ANIME!)

"Alright... anymore?"

Silence...

"Oh, come now class. There are many young men in here who would make wonderful leads... ThisIS a musical... so anyone who can sing would be greatly appreciated..."

Suddenly Kida's hand flew up.

"NO!" Kouji whispered harshly, recieving a wolfish grin from Kida. Ms. Yukataga sighed.

"Yes, Kida?"

"I nominate Kouji."_BANG!_ Kouji's head hit the table hard.

"Alright..." Ms. Yukataga said as she mixed up the three names, praying to which ever god she or anyone else believed in tonot pick one name... "And our male lead is... sigh Kouji..." _BANG._

"And now for our female rolls..."

Kouji brought his head up from the desk, grinning evilly. He shot his hand up as quickly as he could.

"Uh, y-yes, Kouji?"

"Kida," was his short response.

CrashedmyHarley/KJ signing off! Sorry, SO sorry for the short chapter! READ!


End file.
